Frontier 02: The Rise of Ragnaromon
by Wayfinder1314
Summary: ::Digimon Frontier:: The Legendary Warriors defeated Lucemon and returned to their normal lives. But the danger hasn't passed. The destruction of the Digital World has woken a foe far greater than a Fallen Angel. With the future of both worlds hanging in the balance, the Warriors are again called to hold the forces of Evil at bay. (OCs for the remaining 4 warriors)
1. Prologue: A New Danger

**I need to stop doing this! I have several stories that I need to be working on... but I can't help myself. I've been on a Digimon kick lately, and have decided to try writing one again. Maybe this will work since it's not a rewrite of the series? Or maybe not...**

 **Anyway... I don't own Digimon Frontier.**

* * *

"Lowemon?" The Warrior of Darkness looked down at the small teddy-bear looking Warrior of Ice. "Is Kouichi really alive?"

Lowemon nodded. "He is Kumamon, I can still feel him."

"Oh, thank goodness…" Kazemon breathed a sigh of relief, as smiles appeared on the rest of the warriors' faces.

A light appeared in the void the Spirits had gathered into, blinding them for a moment. When the light faded to a more manageable level, they gaped at MagnaDramon. "Greetings, Spirits of the Elements." She spoke. "And may I congratulate you on a successful battle; you will be glad to know that the Chosen of Darkness has indeed awakened in the Human World." Lowemon bowed slightly in thanks for the confirmation. "But I fear that is not the only news I bring." The great pink dragon turned to the Spirits of Steel, Earth, Wood, and Water. "You all chose a Human host, did you not?"

"Well of course we did suga'." Ranamon responded, playing with a small stream of water.

"Unfortunately, lady, we dids't fall into the hands of the vile Cherubimon far before Ophanimon called the Warriors to this world." Mercurymon had changed slightly since his defeat at the hands of Aldamon, becoming slightly more humanoid as the corruption forced on him was stripped away.

"But why would we need to have them, y'know?" Arbormon asked. "Lucemon was defeated, yeah?"

"Unfortunately, Lucemon is not the end." The warriors tensed at Magnadramon's words. "I fear Ragnaromon is rising."

A tense silence followed her words as the elemental digimon spirits frowned in acknowledgement of the dire news.

"I hate to ask this of them again…" Lobomon stated finally, shaking his head.

"They've already sacrificed so much for us…" Beetlemon shook his head.

"But Ragnaromon will destroy both worlds." Agunimon added quietly. "They would be pulled into this either way."

* * *

 **This, if you couldn't tell, is right after the final fight versus Lucemon. The next chapters have a time-skip.**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **++ ImagineShine**


	2. Flickering Fire

**Chapter two! ...Or maybe chapter one since the last one was more of a prologue? Hmmm...**

 **Anywho... I don't own _Digimon!_**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Shinya Kanbara looked up from his handheld game, his older brother was sprawled out on the couch where he had collapsed. Takuya hadn't been sleeping lately, so the fact that he was now was a good thing. Even if it was the middle of the day. He returned to his game, and soon the annoying music hid the hitches of the older boy's breath.

 **~~ FLAME ~~**

Takuya stood on the edge of a cliff, the darkness was suffocating. A cry echoed in the dark and a figure was thrown to the Chosen of Fire's feet. "Beowolfmon!" Fractal Code surrounded the wolf-like digimon and revealed Koji, his face tight with pain.

"T-Takuya…" the Chosen of Light reached out weakly and blood dripped from his fingers.

"Koji! Koji!" Takuya gathered his best friend in his arms, panicked and horrified.

"It was… your plan… you…" the outstretched hand fell limp and dark eyes closed.

"Koji!" A laugh sounded and he flinched.

"No one can defeat my Power." The impenetrable blackness receded and Takuya very nearly closed his eyes against the sight. Zoey, JP, Tommy, and Koichi were laying in pools of their own blood with unseeing eyes. "Guys!"

Lucemon appeared in the epicenter of the carnage, and blood dripped from his weapons. "They weren't even a challenge… pity." Takuya laid Koji's body on the ground and grabbed his D-Tector. "You wish to join them? So be it." The fallen angel digimon lunged forward, summoning a wicked sword. Aldamon gasped as the blade stabbed him through the chest. "You have failed, Warrior…"

As he de-evolved, Takuya's eyes roved over his friends and his hand moved weakly to grasp Lucemon's bloodstained blade where it met his body. "Min'na…" he gasped out, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

 **~~ FLAME ~~**

Shinya shook his brother worriedly, the older boy had tears streaming down his cheeks from eyes clenched closed. "Takuya! Wake up Nii-san!" The messy haired boy snapped awake with a muffled sound that was halfway between a scream and a sob. "Takuya-nii?"

"S-Shinya?" He questioned softly, staring at his younger brother in confusion. Just as Shinya was going to respond, Takuya's expression closed off and he sat up, brushing off his brother's hand. "Sorry to scare you."

He stood and started to move off when a smaller hand wrapped around his wrist. "Takuya-nii… don't shut me out…"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not!" Shinya cried. "You barely sleep anymore, and when you do you have nightmares! And don't think I haven't noticed how little you're eating. I'm worried about you Nii-san, something's OBVIOUSLY wrong, why won't you just tell me?"

Takuya's expression fell for a split second, then returned to the unreadable one it had been just before. He turned and walked away, "I wish I could, Shinya… but I can't." he whispered to himself.

Shinya watched sadly as his brother closed himself in his room, two years ago Takuya had come back home late on Shinya's birthday and their relationship had become dramatically better; Takuya was far more patient with his younger brother's antics and far more willing to treat him like an equal. But starting a month ago, Takuya had withdrawn from everyone. Shinya had heard him wake up screaming multiple times, and even their rather absent-minded father had noticed how little his oldest son was eating.

Takuya sat on his bed and pressed his shaking hands against his chest where a dull ache spread from the spot Lucemon's sword had penetrated. The dreams were getting worse. The fourteen year old was running on maybe two hours of sleep a night - and that was if he was lucky - and the thought of food made him sick. He was falling apart, but he didn't know what to do.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do.

* * *

 **Sorry the chapters are so short. It'll get better when the intro stuff is all out of the way.**

 ****Wayfinder****


	3. Melting Ice

**Next Chappie! This one stars Tommy if you couldn't tell by the title... it get's a little dark, but the first few chapters all will... oh well**

 **I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yutaka Himi was getting a drink of water, he was up ridiculously late trying to finish an assignment for school, and had just stopped for a small break. He was passing his little brother's room when a small sound caught his attention and turned towards it. Tommy was tangled up in his blankets as though he had been fighting something, muffled sob broke from the younger boy and Yutaka realized that that had been the sound he heard before. "Tommy…?"

 **~~ ICE ~~**

 _Tommy pounded on the ice separating him from his friends, his hands left pink streaks on the translucent wall. Blood splattered on the other side and Tommy screamed in desperation. "Takuya! Koji! Zoe! JP! Koichi!" He slammed his fists against the ice again and pain shot through his hand. "Please!" More blood obscured the Warrior of Ice's view almost as much as his tears. "Please…" he moaned, pressing the palm of his uninjured hand to the ice even as he cradled his other one to his chest. He ducked as the ice shattered, revealing the Royal Knights._

" _So here's where you've been hiding…" Crusadermon mocked._

" _Cowering while we killed your friends, how kind of you." Dynasmon added, towering over the much smaller human._

" _No…" Tommy sniffled, "I wasn't hiding." The Royal Knights laughed. "I wasn't! I was trying to get to them this whole time! I am not just a little boy anymore!"_

" _That is all you will ever be." Dynasmon snarled, bending over him. "A little boy who can do nothing but get in the way."_

" _No!"_

" _Listen to him whine, Dynasmon," Crusadermon cooed, the wrongness of that tone in her voice sending chills down Tommy's spine. "It almost seems a waste of time to dispose of him…" She stared down at him condescendingly._

" _I don't see a point in it, he is already broken." Dynasmon straightened and turned away._

" _...but we might as well make a clean deal of it." Crusadermon's voice was suddenly dripping with sickening anticipation. "Spiral Masquerade!"_

 **~~ ICE ~~**

"Tommy!" Yutaka's grip tightened on his little brother as a bloodcurdling, pain-filled scream broke from his lips. "Tommy please wake up!" Green eyes opened, but they were dull and sightless. "Tommy?" The boy blinked and his eyes finally focused.

"Onii...san…?" Tommy sounded completely bewildered, as though he couldn't understand why Yutaka was anywhere near him.

"Right here Otouto…" Tommy's eyes suddenly widened and he rolled free of Yutaka's grip and his tangle of blankets, barely making it to the garbage can before being violently sick. "Tommy!" The older boy followed until he was kneeling next to the smaller boy.

He remembered the spoilt little boy he used to fight with; Tommy had disappeared for several hours one day about two years ago, sending the Himi household into a mild panic. He had come home late, with a quiet apology but no explanation as to where he had been. Since then Tommy had grown up, he would help out around the house, or stand up for himself at school, and his whining was nonexistent; when he was asked what brought the change he would smile softly as his hand tightened on his cell phone and respond that he was tired of being a little kid who just got in the way.

Now that same boy, who had grown up so much, was bent over a trashcan and sobbing silently. Yutaka laid a hand on Tommy's back and offered the cup of water he had gotten for himself. Tommy accepted it wordlessly and spit several mouthfuls into the garbage before actually taking a drink; Yutaka noticed with some worry that he was only using one hand while the other was cradled against his chest as though it was injured.

"Are you alright Tommy?" Tommy started as though he had forgotten his older brother was there.

"I'm fine. I didn't wake you, did I?" His voice was hoarse, as though he had been screaming much more than he actually had.

"I was still awake." Yutaka assured him. "I was just finishing up a project for school." Tommy stood, still favoring his left hand. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The boy shook his head, in that instance seeming to be far older than his mere ten years. "No. I'm fine. You go ahead and go to bed, Yutaka."

The expression on his younger brother's face stopped him from arguing. "Alright. I'm here if you want to talk, okay? You try to get back to sleep.

Tommy sat on his bed and nodded blankly; Yutaka ruffled his hair a bit before leaving the room. Just as he was leaving he heard Tommy whisper what was probably not meant for his ears: "You'd never be able to understand. Even if you wanted to…"

Yutaka wondered what could have happened to his little brother to make him so jaded all of a sudden. He hoped Tommy would be okay, the boy was starting to worry him.

* * *

 **Like I said, a little dark... Not sure where Crusadermon attacking Tommy at the end like that came from.**

 **Next chapter will be JP, so look forward to it!**

 ****Wayfinder****


	4. Shorting Lightning

**Sorry for the wait. I've been reworking my _Kingdom Hearts_ fanfic, Whatever Lies Beyond, plus college and work is taking up all my free time. **

**Anyway. This is JP's intro chapter, enjoy!**

 **I do not own Digimon**

* * *

JJP Shibayama had just finished a sentence when his mother stuck her head in. "What are you doing up JP? You need to go to sleep, honey."

The boy sighed. "Okay Mom." He closed his notebook she clicked the light off. As soon as the his door closed, the fourteen year old sat silently in the darkness, hands tightening on his notebook. His leg throbbed with the echoes of a wound that never happened; wincing slightly, JP reached down and rubbed at the phantom pain, remembering how he had gotten it. His mom didn't realize that he had indeed gone to sleep when she first sent him to bed hours ago… but it didn't last long.

~~THUNDER~~

JP looked frantically around for his friends, he could hear them screaming but couldn't find them. "Takuya! Zoey! Koji! Koichi! Tommy!?"

"Why do you bother calling for them? It's not like they'd want help from you anyway."

JP spun around and bit back a groan, "Seriously? I thought I dealt with you already."

ShadowBeetlemon chuckled nastily. "Sorry to disappoint you, JP." the way the dark digimon said his name made it sound like an insult.

"Oooh, scary." JP spat, "you've already tried tearing me down before, why do you think it'll work now?"

"Because this time." ShadowBeetlemon sneered. "I hold all the cards." He waved his hand and the beaten and bloody forms of his friends appeared between the two.

"Guys!" JP fell to his knees and pulled Tommy, who was closest, into his lap.

"Where were you JP?" Zoe's form, with her eyes dead and blood dripping down her face, stood.

"We needed you." Koji joined the blond girl.

"We thought we were your friends." Takuya walked up.

"We would have been there for you." Koichi's words drove yet another blow into JP's chest.

"I wanted to be there! I just… didn't get there in time." Tears started slipping down his cheeks. "I am so sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't fix anything, Junepei." Tommy pulled from his friends hold to join the others in looming over him.

JP covered his ears as his friends' words overlapped and blended together, echoing in his head. "We were you friends. You should have been here. It won't fix anything. You're nothing. Where were you? You can't bring us back. We trusted you."

The ground dropped out from underneath him and he fell into a deep ravine. "You are nothing JP." All five of his friends' spoke as one. "This is where you belong."

Dirt started falling into his prison, a large rock landed on his leg, crushing it and eliciting a scream from him. Sobbing quietly, he lay back and let himself be buried alive.

~~THUNDER~~

JP inhaled sharply as he pulled himself out of the memory; there were fresh tears on his cheeks and the pain in his leg pulsed sharply. Intellectually, he knew that it was just a dream, but he couldn't seem to convince his emotions of that fact. Sniffling, JP drew his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them.

The nightmares were getting worse. The pain was lingering longer and longer each night. JP just wanted it to stop, but he didn't know how he was supposed to make that happen.

* * *

 **There you go. I don't know when Zoe's chapter will be out, but I hope you enjoyed this one.**

 ****Wayfinder****


	5. Dissipating Wind

**Here's Zoe's chapter. I should be getting Koji and Koichi's (in that order) chapters up within the next couple days. Unfortunately, after that it's probably going to go back to ridiculously infrequent updates, because I have turned to Frontier 02 in an attempt to break through the Writers Block I have for Whatever Lies Beyond...**

 **Whatevs...**

 **I do not own _Digimon._**

* * *

Zoe Orimoto tightened the laces on her shoes and shivered slightly, though she wasn't sure if that was because of the chilly pre-dawn air or leftover fear from her nightmare. She stood, tying her blond hair - now reaching nearly to her waist - up into a high ponytail to keep it out of the way and opened the door quietly, slipping outside. Once out in the yard, Zoe did a few simple stretches. Hopefully she could get the dream out of her head before she had to be around anyone today.

~~WIND~~

Zephyrmon hovered above the swirling whirlpool, the heightened senses of her digimon form could just make out the calls of the boys. She glared at Calmaramon; the only thing standing between her and her friends. "Move fish face." She growled. "Hurricane Gale!"

Her opponent merely blocked the attack with a tentacle. "Now that ain't very nice suga'. Looks like you need to learn some manners. Acid Ink!"

She tried to dodge, but for some reason was unable to, and the corrosive liquid burned into her skin. "Huff...Huff.. Plasma Paws!"

Again Calmaramon blocked her attack. "I could do this all day. Can you say the same?"

"Zoe!" Tommy called and she could hear panic mixed with pain in his tone.

"Just hang on guys! I'll get to you!"

"Hah!" Calmaramon laughed. "Now that's funny. But you're not going to have a chance to do that, suga'. Titanic Tempest!" Once again unable to move, she took the full force of the powerful attack and fell, her entire body vibrating from the force. "Time to pluck the birdie's wings."

Zephyrmon de-evolved to Zoe as a tentacle wrapped itself around her throat, cutting off her airway and forcing her under the water. Zoe struggled weakly, somehow still able to hear the boys' voices.

"Oh no! Zoe!" Takuya.

"Zoe's D-Tector's gone offline!" Koichi.

"This can't be happening…!" JP.

"I can't hang on anymore!" Tommy.

"Grab my hand!" Koji.

Zoe's vision started going black and she slowly stopped struggling against the water. "I…"

~~WIND~~

Zoe's hand reached up and gingerly rubbed at her neck. There wasn't a mark on it - she had checked - but it still felt bruised. Sighing, she checked that her cell-phone was securely in its case on her hip and started jogging down the sidewalk. Soon, as the details of her dream replayed in her head, she broke into a sprint.

Ever since she had returned from the Digital World Zoe had developed a certain fondness for running. It reminded her of flying. She was good at it too, and she held several records on her school's Track and Field team. The only sound she was aware of was her feet pounding across the ground in time with her heartbeat.

Several hours later, Zoe slipped back into the house. She knew that her parent's wouldn't be up yet - she could set her clock by their habits if she wanted to - so she didn't have to worry about being questioned on her whereabouts. Grabbing a bottle of water, she headed upstairs.

The nightmares had been getting more frequent over the past two weeks and part of Zoe felt like she was functioning on pure adrenaline and strength of will. Finishing the water, she sighed, all she could do right now was go take a shower. And hope it didn't trigger any flashbacks.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 ****Wayfinder****


	6. Waning Light

**Look! Koji's chapter! And yes. I have decided to change the spelling of Koji and Koichi's names. But I don't feel like going back and editing all the other chapters.**

 **I do not own _Digimon._**

* * *

Shiki Minamoto peeked into her step-son's room on her way to bed. She always thought it was funny, considering how controlled he was when he was awake, that the teen had a tendency to sprawl on his bed. A sliver of light from the hallway illuminated his face as she opened the door, his ridiculously long hair fanned out around him and she smiled slightly, he was sleeping soundly.

She didn't think he knew that she was aware of his lack of sleep lately, but she had heard him up at all hours of the night, and she had gotten good enough at reading him that she could tell when he wasn't at his best.

Closing the door quietly, Shiki continued on towards her own bedroom. Hopefully he would be able to sleep through the night tonight.

~~LIGHT~~

Koji sat next to the hospital bed, his brother's lax hand in his own. "C'mon Koichi…" He murmured quietly. "You can't do this to me." His twin didn't answer him.

Images flashed through his mind: Lowemon taking the attack that would have taken out all of them on himself, Koichi giving him the Spirits of Darkness, and then, said boy vanishing into broken Fractal Code as Light and Dark began warring within Koji.

"Please wake up. We just found each other, you can't- can't…" Dark blue eyes squeezed shut and his hand tightened around Koichi's.

"You will find that he can, actually, leave you behind." the Chosen of Light tensed at the voice, whipping around to see Cherubimon. "Good thing you're used to being alone."

"What are you doing here?" Koji snarled.

"Just coming to check in on my puppet." Cherubimon taunted.

"He is NOT your puppet!" Koji was on his feet in seconds. "Don't you dare talk about him like that." Cherubimon laughed and the Hospital room (how on earth did Cherubimon fit inside?) faded away - Koichi and all - to become the crater where Aldamon and Beowulfmon had defeated Velgamon and freed Koichi.

"Let's see if the Lone Wolf is as powerful as he thinks he is." Cherubimon rose a hand. "Judgement Storm!"

Koji managed to just barely dodge the attack, his D-Tector appearing in his hand. "Execute!" Fractal Code appeared around his hand. "Fusion Evolution!" A flash of light. "Beowulfmon!"

"Koji!" A voice called, startling the Warrior of Light.

"Takuya?" He looked around frantically, gaze finally landing on an electric cage where his friends were trapped. He glared at the Fallen Digimon, gritting his teeth. "Let them go Cherubimon!"

"If you can beat me I might... consider it."

Beowulfmon launched forward, "Frozen Hunter!" The attack bounced off Cherubimon and his great hand closed around the Warrior of Light, crushing him. "Aaghh…" Cherubimon tossed him aside and he gouged a deep trench in the ground when he landed. Fighting to remain in his Digimon form, Beowulfmon staggered to his feet.

"Lightning Spear!"

He screamed as the bolt of lightning struck his left shoulder and he de-evolved. Koji clutched at his mangled arm, the calls of his friends drowned out by the ringing in his ears. His vision went fuzzy and -

~~LIGHT~~

\- he snapped awake with a strangled scream.

Koji curled into the fetal position, cradling his left arm to him. Pins and needle pain ran up and down the appendage, feeling rather like it had when Koji had dislocated his shoulder in his Kendo class years ago. His ears were still ringing.

Wait. That wasn't just in his head.

His cell-phone was ringing. Uncurling slightly, he reached out with his right hand and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" His voice was hoarse.

"K-Koji?"

"Ichi-nii?"

* * *

 **Bum-bum-bum. Koichi's chapter IS written, I'll probably post it tomorrow. I made up Mrs. Minamoto's name since she isn't given a name in the series.**

 **Some people may recognize the name. "Shiki." Yes is is indeed from _The World Ends With You_ which I have been dabbling in since I finished _Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance._**

 ****Wayfinder****


	7. Vanishing Darkness

**Koichi's chapter! The last of the intro chapters.**

 **I do not own _Digimon_**

* * *

Nadea Kimura opened the door of her apartment, just getting home from work, and saw her son fast asleep at the table with his homework spread out around him. "Oh Koichi…" She murmured, seeing the dark bags under the teen's eyes. He hadn't been sleeping well, she knew that, and had taken to finding any excuse to remain awake for as long as possible.

Nadea grabbed a spare blanket and draped it over his shoulders. She wasn't strong enough to pick him up, and she wasn't about to interrupt his sleep just to get him into bed. She kissed his head, "Sleep well." and headed off to bed herself.

 **~~DARKNESS~~**

 _Koichi was standing alone. This was the same place he had been taken to when he had first come to the Digital World. "Why am I here?"_

 _Cries of pain began echoing in the darkness. Koji. Takuya. Zoe. Tommy. JP. He could hear them screaming and the sound of fighting. "Guys? Where are you?"_

 _Mangled bodies appeared around him. Only Koji was left standing._

 _The younger twin reached a bloody hand forward weakly, both guarding and asking. "Ichi-nii please." Koji pleaded. Koichi was startled, Koji only ever used that nickname in serious situations, and even then only in private. "Don't do this."_

" _Koji, wha-?" He reached towards his twin and froze. "Huh?" His hands were covered in blood and somehow, horrifyingly, he knew it belonged to his friends and brother._

" _Yes, Koichi…" His eyes widened in horror as a voice he never wanted to hear again filled his ears. Duskmon stepped from the shadows, his blades dripping in the same blood that covered Koichi's hands._

" _Duskmon! What did you do to my friends?"_

" _I didn't do anything. That was all you."_

" _Liar! I would never hurt them!"_

" _But you have… just look." Koichi's gaze followed Duskmon's sword and leapt forward to catch Koji as he fell._

" _Koji!" Frantically he checked for a pulse but found none. He was dead. "KOJI!" Heartbroken the Chosen of Darkness laid his brother down and lunged for Duskmon._

 _Only to be stopped by a smooth barrier._

" _Don't be a fool, Koichi." Duskmon taunted. "I am nothing but your reflection."_

 _Glancing down, Koichi screamed at the claws of Duskmon where his hands should have been._

" _No... No. Nononono NO!"_

 **~~DARKNESS~~**

He woke up sobbing, bolting upright and stared blankly around the room. A few seconds later he was stumbling towards the bathroom where he stared intently at his own reflection. Black hair, mussed with sleep and panic, and dark blue eyes stared back at him _._ He was him. Not Duskmon.

Koji's bloody form flashed in his head, and the next thing he knew he was standing in front of the phone. Hands shaking he dialed Koji's cell and held the receiver to his ear. It rang longer than usual, but Koji would most likely be asleep, so he wasn't worried. Either way, Koichi would stay on the phone until voicemail played.

" _Hello?"_ Koji sounded awful and another spike of fear went through the Chosen of Darkness.

"K-Koji?"

" _Ichi-nii?"_

* * *

 **So, apparently I'm writing the chapter after this. But I don't know exactly when it's going to go up. I've also made some minor changes to the other Intro-Chapters. So I will actually be updating them... you don't have to go re-read them, it's just itty bitty stuff...**

 ****Wayfinder****


	8. Waking Up

**Here comes the Digital World! Have fun.**

 **I do not own _Digimon_**

* * *

" _Ichi-nii?"_ Koichi flinched at the name, remembering his dream.

"H-hey. Are you okay?" There was a pause, as though Koji was seriously contemplating the question, definitely NOT boosting Koichi's confidence.

" _I'm fine. Are you? You don't sound so good."_

"Like you're one to talk. You sound like you've been gargling glass." Koji simply grunted in acknowledgement of the retort. "I… had a nightmare and I just needed to know if you were okay."

" _There's a lot of that going around, I think."_ Koji admitted. " _I just woke up from a nightmare myself."_ There was a sound of shifting fabric and then a small gasp of pain.

"What's wrong?" Koichi asked worriedly.

" _Psychosomatic dreams."_ Koji muttered and Koichi frowned in confusion. " _Injuries I've sustained in the nightmare are trying to transfer over to my waking body. I almost feel like my shoulder was dislocated."_

"What was your dream about..?"

Koji was quiet for a moment, then he answered. " _I fought Cherubimon. What about yours?"_

"I..." Koichi hesitated, not wanting to admit it. "I saw the others on the ground," neither had to clarify who the 'others' were, "and you were standing there covered in blood. You beg… You begged me to stop, but I didn't understand. Not until I looked down and realized that I was Duskmon." He winced at the memory. There was silence on the other end.

" _You are NOT Duskmon, Koichi. You weren't even conscious for most of what Duskmon did, so stop blaming yourself."_

"I…" Koichi didn't know how to respond to that, so he changed the subject. "If we're both having nightmares of the Digital World, do you think the others are too?"

" _It's a possibility."_ Koji agreed. " _You don't have school tomorrow, do you?"_

"No, it's a holiday. I think all the schools are out for the day."

" _Then let's get the gang together. If we're all having nightmares then maybe we can figure this all out."_

"Alright. I'll call JP and Tommy later: once it's a more reasonable time."

" _Sounds good. I'll call Takuya and Zoe then."_

 **~~WARRIORS~~**

Zoe flopped down on the grass and put her hands behind her head. She was early for their meet-up, but she didn't mind. The sun was warm on her face and she drifted into a light doze, until a shadow fell over her and she opened her eyes to see Koji standing over her. "Tired?" He questioned, a slight grin on his face.

"Hello Koji. It's nice to see you again too. I'm doing fine, how are you?" Zoe responded dryly as she sat up.

"Hey-ya Zoe." The boy laughed, sitting down next to her. "It really has been too long since we've all gotten together."

"I'll say." Takuya flopped down on Zoe's other side, his goggles glinting in the sunlight.

"Hey Taki." Koji greeted and the gogglehead huffed at the nickname.

JP and Tommy arrived together as Tommy lived between JP's house and the park. "Hi everyone!" Tommy grinned. "Where's Koichi?"

"Right here." The Chosen of Darkness appeared from behind a tree, he carried a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Great! Now we can eat." JP cheered, then laughed at the looks everyone gave him. "I kid, I kid."

"Hard to believe it's been over two years, huh?" Takuya commented softly and he was immediately the center of attention.

"Lately it seems like it's been coming back to bite us, though." Koji responded. "I for one am sick of waking up injured."

"So what do you think the nightmares are all about anyway?" Tommy questioned.

"I've been wondering…" Zoe began, fiddling with her bracelets, "...if it might be a call for help from the Digital World." The rest of the DigiDestined stared at her.

"That actually makes a lot of sense." Koichi responded after a beat of stunned silence.

"The Digital World is trying to call us back? Then why do they have to make us face our worst enemies?" JP complained.

 _~~DIGIDESTINED~~_

"Gah!" Takuya fell over as the voice sounded in stereo from five different cell phones.

"Ophanimon?" Zoe questioned, looking at her phone.

 _~~GO TO THE DIGISTATION AT SHIBUYA. AND HURRY, BOTH WORLDS HANG IN THE BALANCE.~~_

"Well that doesn't sound good." Takuya commented almost sarcastically, levering himself to his feet. "Let's go check this out."

 **~~WARRIORS~~**

The six teens stepped off the elevator onto the DigiStation, Takuya rubbing his head from when he had fallen. Again. "Stupid elevator. Why can't we just go at a NORMAL speed?"

"Because nothing is normal in DigiWorld." Koji quipped. "That and you just have terrible balance."

"Shut up Koji." The two continued to bicker playfully until Zoe nudged Takuya.

"Ummm… guys? We're not alone here."

Six pairs of eyes snapped to a smaller group of four standing on the platform - three boys and a girl. Takuya stepped forward and smiled brightly. "Hi, I'm Takuya. We weren't expecting to see anyone else down here, sorry."

"We were called here." The oldest boy answered. He had caramel brown hair and silver eyes and was wearing a white t-shirt under a denim jacket, his fingers were playing idly with some sort of necklace that hung around his neck. "I'm Kenta."

The girl was finishing off a smoothie and chewing on the straw. "You're still a gogglehead, eh Flame-boy?" The others blinked at her confusedly. "I'm Miki, by the way." She had medium brown hair hanging free to her lower back and turquoise eyes, wearing a grey mini-skirt and a black cardigan over a white collared shirt and sea blue tie.

"I'm Roku!" The speaker was easily the youngest of the group - maybe Tommy's age and had black hair and obsidian eyes, he wore a black hat and a black t-shirt. "It's nice to finally meet you all."

"Wait… meet us?" Zoe asked, looking completely lost.

"Sure." The final stranger shrugged, he had chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes, he was wearing a white button up shirt with the collar hanging open under a green jacket. "I mean, we've known about you for a while, we've just never met you." He grinned at them. "Name's Tenchi."

"I am so lost…" Tommy finally whispered and Roku laughed.

"We probably could be explaining this better, huh?" Kenta commented, his fingers falling still. "My name is Kenta Kirigaya, and I am the Chosen of Steel."

"I'm Roku Tsuyobi, Chosen Child of Wood."

"The Chosen of Earth, Tenchi Jinshin, at your service."

"Miki Utada, Chosen of Water."

As each of them had re-introduced themselves, the other DigiDestined's jaws had dropped. "The last four Warriors…?"

"The past couple weeks we've been watching your adventure, almost like it was a movie…" Roku explained. "We don't know everything, but we know the important bits."

"Seriously?" JP gaped. "We're getting psychically attacked in our nightmares and you're watching our past?"

"Yep." Tenchi laughed.

"How is that fair?"

"You guys should know," Kenta broke in, "that some parts of your quest _were_ nightmares."

"I've got to say, I am NOT looking forward to my Evolutions." Miki commented, scowling at the thought. "How Ranamon thought she was beautiful is beyond me."

 _~~DIGIDESTINED~~_

Everyone jumped again as the voice came from their phones. "Ophanimon?"

 _~~NO. I AM MAGNADRAMON, HOLY DRAGON OF THE DIGITAL WORLD. LUCEMON MADE IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO MAKE CONTACT WITH YOU YOUR FIRST MISSION. ~~_

"So now what?" Tommy asked his phone. A Trailmon - Worm - pulled into the station.

"I guess we take the Train." Koji answered, reverting to his cool exterior in the face of new people.

"Then let's go!" Takuya led the way to the Trailmon and everyone piled on.

"So… I almost hate to ask," Zoe started, "but, what did you think of our adventure?"

Kenta looked up at the ceiling. "Considering that you were going in completely blind, you did rather well."

"Aldamon's fight with Mercurymon was so cool!" Roku enthused, making Takuya smile.

"My favorite part was when Koichi regained the Spirits of Darkness and Evolved to Lowemon." Said Chosen of Darkness blushed at Miki's words.

"Susanoomon. Definetly Susanoomon." Tenchi nodded, as though agreeing with himself.

"Anyways," Kenta looked at the Original Six. "The dreams only showed us up to when Koichi woke up in the Real World, so what have you all been doing for the past two years?"

"Well, we mostly just moved on." Takuya mused. "We were more mature, obviously, but the big stuff stayed the same for the most part."

"The only real surprise was when we realized that we had kept some of our affinities." Zoe added.

"Affinities?" Four voices asked in sync.

"Keh, that was kinda funny." JP snickered. "But, yeah. Like, I can sense the electrical energy in the air. I can't manipulate it, but I can sure sense it."

"I can't get burned." Takuya offered. "I had accidentally grabbed a hot poker while we were out camping and it just felt pleasantly warm, didn't even leave a mark."

"I can see in the dark." Koichi spoke next. "No matter how little light there is I can see everything around me. It kind of looks like an old black and white movie."

"I don't get cold." Tommy grinned. "My family thinks I'm crazy for running around during the winter in shorts and a t-shirt, but the low temperatures just don't bother me anymore."

"At first I just thought that my hearing was sharper than usual," Zoe mused. "But then I realized that it was actually the wind carrying sound to me. With a little focus I can control what I hear."

"It really is a good thing that I have so much control over my emotions." Koji admitted. "Any light source around me gets stronger in direct connection to my feelings. When the nightmares started I had to blackout my bedroom after I blew up the bulb in my bedside lamp three nights in a row."

"That is so cool!" Roku was practically vibrating with excitement. "Do you think anything like that will happen to us?"

"I don't see why not." Kenta responded. "It probably has something to do with the way your Fractal Code - which is essentially the Digital World's version of DNA - merged with your Spirits. So it stands to reason that we would experience the same effects."

JP sat up straighter as they passed the Digital Barrier into a place none of them had ever thought they'd see again. "We're here." Everyone pulled out their cell phones and watched them morph.

"Sweet." Miki's D-Tector was mainly the color of Ranamon's skin, while the grip was the blue-green of Ranamon's accents.

"Not bad." Kenta's was steel gray with a dusty blue grip.

"So. Cool." Roku's was dark green with a brown grip.

"Wow." Tenchi's was a sandy color with a dark tan grip.

Takuya tapped a button and the symbol of Flame appeared on the screen, then flashed between two images. "I've got my Spirits, but only them." The other five responded that theirs was the same.

"We've got nothing…" Roku sighed disappointedly.

"I wonder where they are?" Tenchi frowned.

"Maybe you have to find and earn yours." Zoe suggested. "Like we did."

"Probably." Kenta agreed, putting his D-Tector in the pocket of his jacket.

The pulled into the Forest Terminal and the doors opened. "End of the line everybody!" Takuya called, jumping onto the platform.

"Think we should head up to Seraphimon's Palace?" JP asked, looking around at the deserted area. "Y'know, I wonder what this place looks like with people."

The ten humans began the long climb to Seraphimon's Palace in relative silence, save for Takuya and Koji arguing good naturedly. Roku and Tommy - the youngests of the group - raced up ahead and reached the crystalline castle before the others. Roku reached out to touch the big doors but they opened on their own before he made contact. "Woah."

"Welcome, Legendary Warriors." A male voice greeted them.

"Sorcerermon!" Everyone cheered as they recognized the white cloaked figure.

"Follow me, we've been waiting for you." They followed the digimon into the very same room that the original five had met Seraphimon in, only this time instead of a Celestial Digimon there was a pink Dragon curled in the air.

"Welcome, DigiDestined."

"Are you MagnaDramon?" Takuya asked and the dragon nodded.

"I am. But first, there are some people who want to see you." The dragon moved slightly out of the way, revealing two small digimon were revealed; one white and the other yellow.

"Bokomon! Neamon!"

"Well that's a relief. I thought I would have to change my name." Bokomon sweatdropped and the Chosen Children laughed at Neamon's comment.

"It's so good to see you again." Zoe spoke for the entire group. "Really. But where's Patamon?"

"My baby's all grown up and an Angemon now." Bokomon gushed, making several people snicker. "I'm sure we'll be running into him at some point."

"Angewomon and Rapidmon too." Neamon added.

"Who?" Ten separate voices sounded in sync.

"You would know them better as Ophanimon and Cherubimon." MagnaDramon explained. "None of the three have regained the forms you knew them in, but they are the same person at their core."

Koji stared at the Holy Dragon Digimon for a long moment. "Not that I'm not happy to see our friends again, but why have you brought us here MagnaDramon?"

Everyone went silent, gazes fixing on the being who had called them all back. MagnaDramon bowed her head. "In the battle with Lucemon, the Digital World was derezzed and reconfigured. It gave us a new start, but it also severely weakened the seal on a digimon from before the Human and Beast Types went to war."

"And you need us to save the Digital World again." Koichi finished.

"Yes. Right now, only his Lieutenants are active, but the chances of him rising are very high."

"Then we better get started and find the Spirits we're missing." Kenta commented and the others nodded.

"Good luck."

A Trailmon pulled up on the far side of the room. "All aboard." The ten humans (and two digimon) climbed on and were rapidly rushing towards their next adventure.

* * *

 **New Friends! And some old ones!**

 **Um... but the real question is... how does time work in the Digital World? Is is synced with the Human World, or does time still run faster in DigiWorld? I want to hear your input, so let me have it!**

 ****Wayfinder****


	9. Hiatus Notice

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I'M SORRY. READ IT ANYWAY.**

Alright, so, as of today - August 9, 2016 - I am leaving to serve a Mission for the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. I will be gone anywhere from three to eighteen months and so subsequently my entire account is going on Hiatus.

I am in no way going to stop writing - have no fear - I just won't have access to my account.

Thank you to all who have been reading my stories, to all my friends, betas, and reviewers who give me input. You're help in more valuable than you will ever know.

Face the future with confidence - it might not always work out the way you wanted it to, but I guarantee that it will work out.

Until next time!

Wish me luck!

 **WAYFINDER1314**


End file.
